Dawn is School Hard
by mimeTEC
Summary: The episode School Hard introduces Spike to Joyce. But since Dawn has to have memories from the past, she went to that parentteacher night with her mom and met Spike also. Finished.


I realize that this plot has been done at least once before, since of course I remember reading a fanfic about Dawn's memories. But this is just something that kind of rolled into my head at night after I got back into the groove of reading BtVS fanfic. Season 2 Spike and Drusilla go to parent-teacher night at Buffy's hellmouthy school with Dawn present. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just own the plot changes. Some of the lines are paraphrased from the real episode.

--------------------

"This Slayer is so bloody stupid. I love it." Spike mumbled as he watched through a big school window while the blonde slayer girl, Buffy, tried to fix the lemonade by pouring more sugar in it

In the school, a ton of parents were walking around looking into classrooms asking teachers questions about stuff that barely matters. After all the school is built over the hellmouth, lesson plans are the least of anyone's worries.

"How's it taste now, Will?" Buffy asked Willow about the lemonade which had been way to sour before. Willow takes a tiny cup, ladles herself some, and takes a itty bitty little sip and smiles at her friend.

"I think it is as good as it's going to get"

"Will, can you try to steer my mom away from Snyder? I don't feel like getting grounded or expelled tonight"

"When do you ever feel like getting grounded?" Xander joked while tossing his arm around Buffy. Willow and Buffy just rolled their eyes and Willow went off to show Joyce the lovely chemistry rooms.

-----------------

"I can't handle this! If I could just get my hands around her neck, she would be dead tonight!" Spike argued with himself, "I am supposed to wait, but it is just too easy to do it now. Alright BOYS! Let's eat!" He called out all his minions and they crashed through the window right into the festivities.

Buffy got spooked and quickly with Xander tried pushing all the teachers and parents into classrooms and closets to get them out of the line of fire.

"Why tonight!" Buffy yelled at herself for being a slayer. "I've got enough problems. Xander stay here and protect my mom…where is Dawn"

"She went to the bathroom about three minutes ago." Joyce answered her daughter through the door, "What's going on Buffy, get in this classroom right this minute! They will hurt you!"

"Sorry mom, I need to tell you, I'm the …" Buffy tried to tell her mom she was the slayer but just then a vampire came from around the corner, "Mom I have to find Dawn." Buffy ran at the vampire while Xander locked the classroom door and pulled down the shade.

"Ah, Buffy really loves her little sister." Joyce whispered with a hint of satisfaction.

--------------------

Buffy had just staked two vamps when she got to the girls bathroom.

"Dawn? Are you in there? It's Buffy." Buffy poked her head inside the door.

"Buffy?" A little girls voice came from a stall.

"Dawn are you okay"

"Yea, Buffy. I'm a big girl. Unlike you I can go to the bathroom by myself." Dawn said sarcastically from behind a blue stall door.

"Although I would love if you were kidnapped, there is a gang of violent guys outside, so I want you to stay in this stall, and I will lock the door." Buffy debated giving her little sister as a peace offering to the vampires.

"Yea. Okay! BYE!" Dawn was just being her normal brat self.

"Be safe." With that Buffy locked the bathroom door from the inside and climbed up as smoothly as possible into the ceiling tiles.

------------------------

"Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in. Are you getting a word picture here?" Spike taunted down the empty hallway and looked into a dark classroom. Buffy hears this a recognizes the voice as the vampire who said he would kill her on Saturday, she keeps crawling faster and faster in the ceiling.

"Boss! Listen." A minion vampire says to Spike, "There is someone in the ceiling."

Buffy tries to be quiet and still crawl as fast as she possibly can, she needs to get to the library. She now can here Giles and Jenny talking so she must be over the library. She breaks through the ceiling tile and lands cat-like on the floor.

"I will lead the vampires into the main hallway, I need you to find the teachers and parents and get everyone out the side entrance." Buffy says this the Giles and Jenny while she raids the library cage for as many stakes as she can carry. She slides the chair under the hole in the ceiling and starts to pull herself up again.

"Be careful! Watch your back."

--------------------------

Buffy begins to crawl to where she thinks the vampires are and then she sees a metal pole poke up from the bottom right in front of her face. She goes quickly very quickly around the poles trying to puncture her and drops out of the ceiling behind a vampire trying to break down the door of the science room her mom is in. She kills the vamp from behind and looks through a hole in the door that the vampire made with an axe.

"Mom, guys. You people okay?" Buffy asks.

"Yea, except for a guy that tried getting out through the window, I think the gang killed him. How are you?" Joyce asks frantically to Buffy.

"I'm fine mom. I locked Dawn in the girls bathroom"

"Honey you get out of here, we will be alright. You just get Dawn and get out"

"Just wait a little longer mom and we can all walk out together." Buffy started walking down the hall away from her mom and finds herself behind Spike.

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl." Spike says as he turns to face Buffy, he is still holding the big metal pole he was using to try and hurt her with in the ceiling.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Buffy asks since she is holding an ax that was in front of the science room door.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly." Spike says but drops his pole anyway. And Buffy drops the ax and they walk towards one another.

-------------------

Giles starts to get everyone out the side entrance like Buffy told him to do. But Joyce wants to know where Buffy is so she stops and gets herself left behind to find her.

Buffy and Spike are fighting, Spike throws Buffy up against a wall and tries to punch her, but she slides down the wall and Spike ends up getting his arm stuck in the wall.

"Now, that hurt." Spike says and he takes his arm out of the wall with a stud in his hand and swings it at Buffy. She just barely gets out of the way and lands on her butt stunned. Spike stands over Buffy and is about to smack her in the head with the stud but he gets hit from behind.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Joyce holds up the ax as if to strike him again. Spike holds the stud up to protect himself and quickly gets up and runs out of the big smashed window on the other side of the hallway.

"Nobody lays a hand on my little girl." Joyce says as she drops the ax and hugs Buffy.

------------------------

"Bloody Slayer with family and friends, who saw that coming!" Spike said to himself as he walked around to the East Side of the school. "Now where is that bathroom window." He asks himself as he looks around for the window entrance to the girls bathroom he left his leather duster in.

Spike hears a little girl humming and follows the sound. It leads him to the bathroom window and he climbs inside and lands so quietly, that the little girl didn't even hear anything.

"hmmummm, You better stay in the bathroom, there are violent guys outside, they might kidnap you." The little girl says to herself in the mirror mockingly of Buffy's voice. "Dawn, I told you never to go in my room ever! Because it's like mine and you're like a stupid little twerp, like." She was just being silly now, and started playing with the long leather duster that she found on a bathroom coat hook. "When I'm older I will show her, and mom will like me best because I'm not the bad seed like Buffy is." She put the duster on and it was dragging on the floor about three feet.

"Little bit, that's mine." Spike said after listening to her babble for a while. The little girl turned around fast to face him and the duster swooshed up all the dust on the floor. She curled up her nose and sneezed this little squeak. Spike being the bad ass he is laughed at her. She put her hands on her hips and said,

"Don't laugh at me you big fake blonde boy." At this Spike laughed even more.

"Nice one, luv. Now give me back my duster." He held out his hand for it.

"How do I know it's yours? Maybe you're just trying to steal it." Spike was getting fed up with this little girl, so he vamped out and growled at her. Quickly she took it off and threw it as best as she could throw that heavy leather at him.

"Okay." She said scared, "I can't get my forehead to crumple like that." She whispered curiously as she backed herself up against the bathroom door, "I'm going to, um, get going. See ya." She said then turned around to see how to unlock the door faster. Spike's face returned to normal.

"Oh no, you're not running away." Spike said as he picked her up from behind. The little girl thrashed and kicked her legs back. He knew what she was aiming for, his manhood, smart little girl. He grabbed her legs and her waist and positioned her in a sitting position then shoved her into a sink.

"Ow." She said softly, "The faucet is jammed into my back"

"That's the point. Now did you mention that your older sister is called Buffy"

"Yea." She said rubbing at her back with her right hand, "Oh I get it, Buffy did something bad to you, and you want to get her back right? That's why you won't let me go!" She said happily that she figured it out.

"You are very smart." Spike said, "Now"

"How do you get your forehead like it was? Because now you look fine?" The girl had cut him off and Spike didn't like it.

"You answer my questions not the other way around. Now what's Buffy's weak point"

"You mean just one? She's got tons. How 'bout you answer my question then I answer yours"

"How 'bout I just snap your neck and hang you on the flag pole."

"She worries about my mom, boys, and if she has enough time to hang out with her stupid dorky friends." She quickly answered.

"Are you kidding me"

"NO!" She yelled and covered her face with her hands as Spike's face vamped out once again.

"Oh why am I talking to you for. Your just a little girl"

"I'm Dawn." Spike looked up at the girl again, she was staring at Spike's vampire face in awe.

"Alright Dawn, maybe sometime I'll kidnap you, to piss Buffy off"

"Promise?" Spike put on his duster and climbed out of the window.

-------------

"Dawn! Open the door, it's mom"

"I'm coming I'm coming." Dawn tried to wedge herself out of the sink without hurting herself too much. Finally she got down and opened the door. Her mom and Buffy squeezed her till she couldn't breathe.

"Stop stop. Need air"

"Dawn, why do you smell like cigarettes?"

END


End file.
